camilacabellofandomcom-20200222-history
The X-Factor
The X Factor is an American television music competition to find new singing talent; the winner of which receives a $5 million recording contract. The second season began airing on Fox on September 12, 2012 and ended on December 20, 2012. Based on the UK format, the competition consists of auditions, in front of producers and then the judges with a live audience; bootcamp; judges' houses and then the live finals. During season 2, Auditions for the show began in May 2012 and concluded in July 2012. The show is hosted by Extra and America's Best Dance Crew host Mario Lopez and reality star Khloé Kardashian, while the judging panel consists of Simon Cowell, Britney Spears, Demi Lovato and L.A. Reid. Judges and Host On January 9, 2012, Fox announced that The X Factor would undergo some changes for its second season. On January 30, it was confirmed that host Steve Jones and judges Nicole Scherzinger and Paula Abdul would not be returning for the second season. Following her departure, Scherzinger joined the original UK version of the show after Kelly Rowland decided not to return to the panel. On February 6, Simon Cowell and L.A. Reid were the only confirmed judges for season 2. Prior to her death, Whitney Houston was approached as a potential replacement judge. It was also reported that Cowell was in talks with Britney Spears for her to join the show, reportedly offering her $15 million. On May 9, reports surfaced that Spears officially signed on to judge the show. It was also rumored that Demi Lovato, and Miley Cyrus were in talks to be the second replacement judge. Lovato reportedly signed a deal to judge the show on May 13. The following day, it was officially confirmed that Spears and Lovato would join The X Factor as the two newest judges L.A. Reid announced he would not be returning for the third season. The hosts in Season 2 were Mario Lopez and Khloé Kardashian Odom. Odom was let go after season 2. Judge Britney Spears was rumoured to be possibly fired from The X-Factor due to not being able to provide more entertainment to the show. She officially announced in 2013 that she wasn't returning because she needed to focus on her children and her career. She and LA Reid were replaced by Kelly Rowland and Paulina Rubio. The show was officially cancelled on February 7, 2014 after 3 seasons. They all auditioned as solo artists on The X Factor. They all made it through to Bootcamp but were later eliminated. The judges realised that they were losing a lot of talent. Ally Brooke, Camila Cabello, Dinah Jane Hansen, Lauren Jauregui and Normani Kordei were called back to the stage to bring them back to the competition as a group, and that's how it all started with their temporary name 'Girl Group', then LYLAS (Love You Like A Sister) on a memorable date to the Harmonizers, July 27th, 2012. They changed their name to 1432 and finally Fifth Harmony. Lauren's, Normani's, Dinah's and Ally's solo auditions were all released. However, Camila's never got released because the show didn't have access to the song she performed, Respect by Aretha Franklin. Camila's bootcamp audition never got released either.Category:TV Shows Category:Fifth Harmony